Elizabeth Thatcher
Elizabeth Thornton (formerly Thatcher)' '''is the lead character of ''When Calls the Heart. Biography Born into a wealthy family in Hamilton, Elizabeth is the middle daughter of William and Grace Thatcher. She has two sisters, one of them being Julie and the other Viola. Her birthday is June 3rd. In her early twenties, she headed out west to Coal Valley (now Hope Valley) to be a schoolteacher. She originally taught students there in a saloon and housed with a local widow, Abigail Stanton. She is married to the love of her life, Constable Jack Thornton. Charles Kensington, and old friend of hers, proposed to her at the end of the second season, but she ultimately refused. She and Jack then went on to date for the third and fourth season, getting engaged to Jack midway through the fourth season and marrying him in the fifth. In the final two episodes of season five, it was revealed that Jack was killed in an avalanche while serving in his capacity as a Mountie training other mounties. Soon after his death, Elizabeth begins to experience pregnancy symptoms and Abigail informs her that she is pregnant with Jack's child. In the Christmas special of season 6, she gives birth to Jack Jr. named after her late husband. While she initially struggles with Jack's absence, she eventually becomes thankful for little Jack as a way to remember him. In season six, a new mountie, Nathan Grant, comes to town. While he is initially cold, he warms up to Elizabeth and begins to have feelings for her. However, Elizabeth is interested in another newcomer in town, Lucas Bouchard. In the season six finale, Elizabeth chooses to dance with Bouchard in a Ladie's Choice dance. Season 1: In the first episode (Lost and Found), Elizabeth Thatcher comes from Hamilton to be a teacher for the small town of Coal Valley. Once she arrives, she discovers that the town underwent a mine explosion that killed most of the men in the town. Coming from a rich and privileged background, the widows in the town doubt Elizabeth's ability to teach their children well, being young and inexperienced. In her first couple of hours, she did not inspire confidence due to the fact that she burned down the teacher residence by accidentally setting her dress on fire. She then proceeds to move in with Abigail Stanton, a widow who lost her husband and son in the mine explosion. They become best friends. Despite some rough patches at first, Elizabeth proves herself and remains as Coal Valley's teacher. During this time she met another newcomer in town, Jack Thornton, while they initially seem civil, it soon comes to light that Jack had been transferred from his dream job in order to look after Elizabeth at the request of her rich and powerful father. Jack immediately changes his attitude towards Elizabeth, and they begin to fight despite the attraction between the two of them. Jack and Elizabeth's relationship continues to grow in the next episodes in which Jack investigates the fire that burned down the church, while they continue alternating between feuding and flirting. In "The Dance", new miners arrive in town and one takes a particular shine to Elizabeth, named Billy Hamilton. Jack immediately doesn't trust Billy, but Elizabeth ignores his warnings due to her belief that he is jealous. In the next episode, Elizabeth discovers that Billy was a con-man who pursued her because of her wealth rather than herself. Elizabeth is hurt by this and does not treat Jack kindly due to his lack of want to pursue a relationship with her despite being jealous of Billy at the time. Elizabeth continues to teach the students of Coal Valley, trying to help them as they cope with the loss of their fathers. During that time Jack asks Elizabeth out on a date which she initially refuses but then proceeds to accept and they share a meal at the saloon. After that, Abigail opens a cafe and Elizabeth moves with Abigail into the apartment above it. It is then that Elizabeth's younger sister, Julie, comes for a visit. Julie is a romantic who then became involved with Nate Tolliver, a bank robber who posed as an injured farmer, who Jack was hunting. During this time Jack and Elizabeth have their first "real" date and share a romantic dinner at Abigail's Cafe. Jack is then reassigned to a new post which he had requested when he originally came to Coal Valley. While Jack is on his way to his new post, he hears that Nate Tolliver was heading to Coal Valley and he turns back for fear that Elizabeth would be in harm's way. It turned out that while he was gone, Elizabeth and Julie had been kidnapped by Nate Tolliver and his gang. Jack then saves Elizabeth and refuses the reassignment, staying in Coal Valley. Jack and Elizabeth finally appear to be in a steady relationship, however soon a woman named Rosemary Leveaux comes to town to see Jack. It is then revealed that Rosemary was Jack's ex-fiance and that she broke it off with him. Rosemary was loud and dramatic but caught the whole town's attention, annoying Elizabeth. While Rosemary tries her hardest to win Jack back, she ultimately fails, Jack remains in love with Elizabeth. In the season finale, Jack and Elizabeth share their first kiss and Rosemary decides to stay in Coal Valley. Relationships *Jack Thornton (Husband-deceased): Upon his first meeting of Elizabeth, he was interested in her. After meeting, he figured out that Elizabeth's father had sent him to protect and watch over her. Since he had given up an opportunity that he had hoped for to "babysit" Elizabeth, he was upset that she had been the cause of his new mission. However, he grew to like and then fall madly in love with her over time. However, it is revealed that Jack was briefly engaged to Rosemary LeVeaux before moving to Coal (Hope) Valley when she comes looking for him. However, they had both changed and realized that they could not have a relationship as they once did. Jack found out that Elizabeth may be leaving, taking her on a walk and giving her a framed picture of them that he had sketched, he asks her not to leave and tells her, "You're the one, you're the only one." She replied that she was "not going anywhere", before they share a kiss. Later, Elizabeth and Jack share a hot-and-cold relationship for a long time, then they both admit that they love each other and share another kiss. At the end of season 2, Jack prepares to propose, however, Charles beats him to it. In season 3, Jack begins the new year knowing that Elizabeth only has eyes for him and that her relationship with Charles is over for good. Jack's mother shows up unexpectedly and meets Elizabeth and is suspicious of her, but through staying her sees Elizabeth for who she really is: a genuine, good person. Soon, Jack is sent off on a mission that he knows he must complete for his former friend. Elizabeth understands Jack's choice but struggles to find happiness outside of teaching. They get married in season 5. *Abigail Stanton: A Coal (Hope) Valley woman who lost her husband and son in the mining accident. Abigail is a very kind woman, and she stands strongly for the things she believes in. She is one of the first women to welcome Elizabeth and the two women quickly become friends. Together, Abigail and Elizabeth move into the rooms above the cafe as Abigail opens it. She is a strong independent woman that is set on doing the things that are right and tries to help Elizabeth. *Charles Kensington III: An old friend of Elizabeth with whom she reconnects while in Hamilton. He is interested in her, and eventually proposes, though her feelings for Jack get in the way of their relationship, and she refuses. *Rosemary LeVeaux: A flamboyant, enthusiastic actress from New York. She was briefly engaged to Jack Thornton before he moved to Coal (Hope) Valley, but they both realized that their feelings were not romantic. Rosemary immediately disliked Elizabeth but eventually came to really care about Elizabeth. In season 3, Rosemary's friendship with Elizabeth deepens and she finds a true friend in Elizabeth. She happily accepts a marriage proposal from Leland Coulter and the couple weds with Elizabeth and Abigail as her maids of honor. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters